


Promise

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Illness, regurgitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzune Hitori isn't used to being a lone caretaker, but he's got promises to keep.  BBL/Hurtful Boyfriend spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

"Nageki?" Hitori pokes his head in the apartment. It's hard for him to drag the shopping bags in. Back at the orphanage, there were plenty of larger birds willing to help out with the chores that involved lifting; now it's just the two of them, so Hitori has to do it all. More worrying, though, Hitori can't hear an answer, so he drags the bags in, closes the door, and drops them so that he can scuttle over to the lower bunk.

Nageki's eyes are glassy and his beak is parted, but he's still breathing. Hitori rushes to the sink to get some water. He knows how this goes. Ever since they left the orphanage, Nageki's been sick more and more frequently, more and more violently. Hitori sets the tea on and downs some water himself before returning to Nageki's side. "Nageki," he says, brushing his wing over Nageki's head. "Can you wake up?"

Nageki shivers and turns towards him, and Hitori hops up on the bed so that Nageki can cuddle into him. "It hurts," Nageki croaks. His voice is scratchy.

Hitori feels like he's being squeezed too hard for a moment before he can gather himself enough to ask, "Have you eaten?"

He already knows the answer is no.

He knows regurgitation came easily to the house mother, who was a pigeon, but Hitori is a quail. His earliest memories are eating regular feed just like the adults; he had to teach himself when everyone else in the orphanage was slaughtered. But when Nageki's like this, he can't eat any other way, and too many doctors have given up for Hitori to trust them not to do it again.

Nageki makes a small sound and starts to tremble when Hitori nudges their beaks together. It's a terrifying intimacy that he's not used to, but it's one he needs to keep Nageki alive. Hitori feeds Nageki slowly and carefully, stroking his head the whole time. When it's over, he pulls away but doesn't hop off the bed until Nageki sighs and relaxes.

"I'm sorry," Nageki says. His voice is a little stronger, though not by much.

"What did I say? There's nothing to be sorry for." Hitori pulls the bedding into a closer nest and hops down to go back into the kitchen. The tea kettle is steaming and there's millet to be put in proper storage so that it doesn't go bad. Later that night, when his own belly is full again and the winds are howling outside, he tucks himself into the same bed as Nageki and croons an awkward, half-remembered lullaby.

He's going to get Nageki healthy again no matter what. This is the promise he's made to himself.


End file.
